To Save the World, We Give Up Many Things
by kenpachi-sama
Summary: If we were on the brink of begining WWIII, what would happen? And, who in their right minds would start such a thing? Sides will be choosen, guns will be shot, and people will die. Who will suffer in order to save the world? Chapter 9 up
1. Prologue

_Kenpachi-sama here... i wrote this story because the idea just stuck to my mind. This is just the Prologue, i will write more if people review/alert. Also, if anyone can beta that would be nice. I have another story but that idea died on me because people didn't review that much, so please review. Oh, and this is in South Italy's view._

**

* * *

**

Prologue

In the night I wonder where everything went wrong, I wonder why I didn't try to stop him, and I wonder if this will really be the end for us. In my eyes, I knew this was coming.

And I knew that our bonds would be put to the test. I wish I could change the past, and do the right things, but that will never happen. What happened to you? Why did you start this war?

I know that we didn't spend that much time together, and I know that you cried by yourself at night. Yet, I still ask; why? My name is Lovino Vargas, and I am Romano South Italy, and this is not only my story, this is "our" story.

A story on what, you might ask. A story on how WWIII came to be for the worse and for the best, for us all.

But, the better question is; who dies and who survies?

* * *

_Umm... Review? Please? -whimpers- -cries- -sniff-_


	2. The Start

_

* * *

_

Hey it's Kenpachi-sama! I have to thank Pleasure-sama for Betaing my story! And for the few who did Review/ Alert! I hope for your wonderful reviews! So… on with the story!!! There is a poll for the parings in this story! Vote please! Not know how? ASK me through reviews. And Pleasure-sama rules!

**

* * *

****The Start**

_Date—August 3, 2009_

That day was the day of the World Conference. Well, it wasn't really a "world conference", because not all the nations were really ever present, but who cares? Let's just get back to the story already.

The meeting room, as always, was in a ruckus; with Russia scaring everyone with his famous line "become one with Russia, da", Greece's loud snoring, and France's innuendo-like comments and attempts to molest everyone in the meeting room. Yeah, it was the same old routine, until the door flew open. The nations disregarded this; slammed doors were nothing to them, and they also didn't hear it with all the noise that was coming out of their mouths.

The one who entered was America, and he didn't look, well, American at all. What happened to him? His eyes were puffy, his pants were wrinkled, and he had a five o'clock shadow. Now that doesn't look like the hero we all know and love!

America walked to the podium, and the nations still talked amongst themselves as if there weren't any worries in the world. America, fed up with the noise, slammed his hands on the podium out of frustration and shouted, "Damn it all! Shut the hell up and pay attention! I am not in the fucking mood for your shit right now!" America wasn't in the mood to even be there! But, he had to; he had to tell them all.

The nations were bewildered at America's tone. The ones that actually went to the meeting were: France, Russia, China, England, Canada, Cuba, Germany, South Italy, and Finland.

Germany stood up and barked at America, "We can't start the meeting yet! There are some nations that aren't here yet. And, _what_ is your problem?!"

America scoffed and laughed emotionlessly. "What's my problem?" he asked in a cooling, stern voice, gesturing to himself. America mentally snapped and yelled, "_What_ the _hell_ is my _problem_? My problem is being betrayed! I can't fucking believe that we have been free from that power for years, _but _now it's all ruined! And it's my entire fault for starting it." He fell on his knees and tears spilled from his eyes.

Germany didn't expect this, and neither did the other nations. England worried for America. He had only ever seen the other cry two times, and never to this extent. He needed to know what had happened.

England mustered up the gentlest voice he could manage, and soothingly said, "Um… Lad, we need to know what's happening. So, tell us… What happened?"

America looked up with his tear streaked face. He wiped his tears away with his left arm and stood up. His eyes held only one emotion: Anger. He told them in a slow pace, putting emphasis on ever word, "Estonia. Latvia. Lithuania. Poland. Turkey. Spain. Japan. North Korea." He spat them with horrid disgust.

The nations didn't know what he was talking about, saying those nation's names. Yet, all their eyes were glued on America, and they needed to know what in the hell was happening.

America chocked on a sob and spoke in a low voice, but everyone could hear because of the microphone in front of him. "T-They have declared a Nuclear War on all of us," the room fell deadly silent, "with North Italy as their leader…"

_

* * *

__Do you want to know what's going to happen? Review and I will write more for the next chapter! Oh and I am setting up a poll on pairings, so please vote! Kenpachi-sama_


	3. No This Can't be

_I have to thank Sweet-With-Talent for helping me! I couldn't have updated without Sweet-With-Talent-sama! Oh, and if you guys want me to update faster and want me to continue please review! Oh and the poll that I have for this story is still up for the pairings. It is on my account. Enjoy the story and review!_

* * *

Time stopped, and no one breathed. What is happening? War, is nothing but killing, and now we have to go through this shit again. Dammit! America must be fucking lying. I won't believe it, I will never believe it. _Merda,_ God, this can't be happening.

I had to speak up this just couldn't be, "America, don't fucking joke about that! Now what the hell is really happening?!! My brother couldn't possible start another fucking war! You're lying, you have to be! You're lying! You're lying! **You're fucking lying asshole**! You just have to be…" Everyone's eyes were on me, but I didn't fucking care. Veneciano can't be starting another war; he hates war as much as I do!

America looked at me, with all hope washed from his face, and said, "I wish I was, Romano. I wish I was, but I'm not. And now, I'll say this to all of you, so listen up; we are going to war. There is no reasoning with them. Now is the time to choose; their side, or ours." America, that ass, why does he make it sound like we have no hope in winning? I have to know how the fuck America knows that my brother is leading this war. "Oi, America, how in the hell do you know about this and we don't? Huh? Are you, as well, keeping secrets from us?" the potato freak decided to open his wurst-eating mouth to comment, "Yes, America, how do you know that Italy is leading this war? I can't believe it myself. Italy is known for running away, and surrendering." Well that potato freak did make a point, so I won't yell at him…yet.

Meanwhile, America suffered his own dilemmas. He sighed. The only way to prove to them that this is happening is to show them proof. And proof he had. America looked through his pockets and retrieved a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it slowly and carefully, as to not rip it. He then, began to speak, "You still don't believe me? Well then, I'll just have to read you the letter I got last night from North Italy." He began…

* * *

_I know I suck for stopping right there! You have to review and or vote on my poll! Tell me if this story should continue or that I should stop writing…and that I have no talent –cries- please review!_


	4. The Truth in a Note and More

Okay, I still need a couple of more voters for my paring poll on my profile page. I will close the poll on August 17, 2009. and please review so I can see how I am doing… Also thank you Sweet-With-Talent for beta-ing!

_

* * *

_

_To Whom Nation it May Concern:_

_To be pushed around for centuries, to be grieving endlessly, and to be betrayed repeatedly; we have had enough! I, North Italy, declare war on France. I will use whatever force or action necessary to obtain France; even nuclear power. I must however announce the changes that come with this decision. I am North Italy no longer, for the side of the Italian country which I represent has been seceded. Therefore, I am no longer Italy. For now on my country and myself go by United Roman Empire, and the countries that will be assisting me shall carry this name. We have decided that the time for war is now, and with it we bring deadlier measures to assure our purposes. I, however, am not alone in the quest for war._

_Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland declare war on Russia. Turkey declares war on Greece. Spain declares war on England. Japan declares war on South Korea. North Korea declares war on America. Together, we are, The United Roman Empire, and we shall put these countries to their knees. Those who help the opposing forces shall be named as enemies, and those who help the ailing forces shall be given the option of joining us under the name of the United Roman Empire. We will disregard all attempts of peace, for we will fight to solve the united problem that each nation has suffered under for so long. We have been overlooked, our problems have been regarded as unimportant, and we have been trampled on for years. We have tried to forgive and forget, but finally, we have come to the conclusion that the path we have been taking is wrong and we regret having allowed it to continue for so long. Why should we go though that pain and suffering against our will? Turn our sight from it and forgiving them for taking those years of peace away from us? Nevermore! We shall fight and give back the pain we suffered. Our wounds from the past have turned into scars, scars that will never heal, and the memories they cause will never fade. With this, we declare the beginning of the third World War._

_The Unanimously Established,_

_United Roman Empire_

America stopped reading as the words echoed throughout the room. A startling sound of the Star Spangle Banner filled the room snapping the nations out of their shock. America then pushed his hands into his pockets to retrieve his iPhone that was currently ringing. He moved the phone next to his ear and said in an empty strong voice, "Hello, Alfred F. Jones speaking…" The other nations could only hear mumbling noises from the cell phone, and they all wished they knew what the other person was saying, because soon after America's eyes went wide and lost his grip on his phone accidentally pressing the speaker button. As the phone meets the ground with a crackling sound, the person on the other line could be heard throughout the room,

"Sir! Sir, did you hear me?! Oh my god… Hawaii has been hit; I repeat Hawaii has been hit!"

* * *

_Okay, there you have it! Tell me how I did so I can update faster! And, also vote on my paring poll on my profile page!_


	5. A Phone Call That Changes Everything

_Well, this is the the 5 chapter... I hope i did well! I love my beta readers Pleasure-sama and Sweet-With-Talent -sama! i could not have done this without them!oh and Vote on my poll! It is closing on August 17! weird thing is, my friend says i look like china, so i am going to surprise her by getting my hair cut like china's! and.. anyone know what i should tell my hair dresser so i can get may hair cut like his? i will love you forever if you can tell me what to say! if i like your answer i will make an omake for you with your favorite hetalia couple! -_-" so...help? and enjoy the story!_

_umm.....review?_

* * *

"Sir, I don't know who you are, or why I was told to call you. B-But I need to tell you this; all of H-Hawaii is…is…underwater. There are no survivors. Sir, we've lost one million, two hundred-eighty-eight thousand, and one hundred and ninety-nine civilians. All of it is gone… The president told me to ask you why this happened, and I feel as if your answer will be…well…horrid. So I ask, will you answer?"

As the voice behind the phone ceased, the other nations looked broken. As if they were all dolls, their eyes nonchalant and emotionless, glued to the moving American. Right now, all that America's eyes held was great sadness. He knelt down to pick up the phone, which was now cracked from the fall, to answer that accursed question. He was still kneeling as he spoke; but, the weird thing was that he left the phone on speaker. Did he do that on purpose, as if to say this concerned all of them?

He began to speak, not as Alfred F. Jones, but as The United States of America. "My child, brace yourself for the cruelty of reality."

"Sir?"

"We are going to war with North Korea. They are the ones that attacked us and they were the ones who killed my people. Tell the president this: World War Three has officially begun, and that I will talk to him myself when I come back. And, that hopefully, we will survive this war, ho…pe…ful…ly…" As he spoke those last words, he drifted into unconsciousness, falling onto the floor backwards.

England was the first one to stand up and run over to the fallen man's side. His hands pressed against America's chest, as he screamed, "Bloody hell! Someone, _anyone_, call an ambulance _now_!" England removed his hands and replaced them with his head. He placed his forehead on his used-to-be-son's, as if to hide from the world, and he silently cried.

And, in the distance, a siren was heard. A tear, filled with their last hope of peace, fell from America's pale face.

* * *

_- -yay done with chapter 5 vote and review please!_


	6. To Keep on Asking, Without an Answer

well i am back from being dead for a little while...and i had a good reason too! Oh, my god! it was embarassing! the pain! i couldn't laydown, sit or walk without being in pain! has anyone ever had a boil? yeah they are huge and they hurt, but life was not being nice to me and decided to put a boil on my butt, **ON MY BUTT!!!** i hated that! do people even read these? if you are, then if you review, put a candy you like on the bottom of your review, and enjoy the story!_ oh and i am going to put a new poll vote please! OH, and thank you Pleaseure-sama!

* * *

_

Spain… Even my brother?! No, no they wouldn't do this. They wouldn't do this to the world, would they? Spain, that...t-that Goddamn bastard! What the hell is he thinking?! This world isn't ready for that kind of power! And that fucking asshole thinks he can do this! I don't care about him… I never cared about him. I hate him; I hate him.

I fucking hate him!

"Um, Feli—Romano…are you crying, eh?"

Romano turned his head slowly towards the one who had spoken. It was Canada, and he looked quite genuinely worried. Romano looked at the mirror that was built into the table there and just stared at himself. He didn't even look like himself. It was as if he looked into the mirror and saw his brother in a saddened state. Romano was never the one to portray his feelings—except for anger, of course—and this made Romano even more depressed then he already was. Canada merely sat in the chair next to Romano's, playing with his bear's ear. Romano just didn't know what do anymore. He'd lost his best friend, one that he would never admit, and his brother… How can things get more downhill than that?

They stood idly in the hospital's provided waiting room, which didn't have the air of pleasantness to calm them. America was having surgery, and everyone wanted to know what had happened to him. England would go to the lady behind the desk every ten or so minutes and ask the same question, over and over again.

"Excuse me."

The nurse answered with a very annoyed tone, "Yes?"

"Is he going to be okay? Please, just tell me he going to be okay…please." It was his eighth time asking.

"I don't know, now carry along and go wait like the others,"

_Dieu__, what crawled up her __butte__ and died?_ France thought. Aren't nurses supposed to be nice to you? Because, God, this one was a bitch. Every time England asked about Alfred, the cruder this lady got.

Poor England… He wanted answers, but no one would give them to him! He just wanted to know if he was okay, that's all. Was that too much to ask? _Is America going to all right? Am I ever going to see him again? Is he…Is he—_

"How in the bloody hell am I going to tell him that I love him?! _**Damn **_**it**!"

* * *

vote on new poll, please, and review! if not get cursed with a boil on your butt! ~naw~ i won't do that they hurt to much~


	7. Intensive Care Unit

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**-Well, kenpachi-sama back! First day of high school, man you got to hate it! Anyway, I come asking a favor, vote on my new poll please! This **poll** literally **determines** **the whole out come of the story**! I have an ending for each answer, but you have to **vote**! And review please, aru! And I shall update faster!~

* * *

England tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out. _Did I just say that I love him? Do I love him? _Not once in his life, did he ever think (positively) of Alfred as anything more than a friend, brother, son or associate. Despite this, he would never admit out loud that he cared for Alfred in any way. Yes, he did care for the lad when he was a small colony, and loved him like his own. But, he had destroyed that relationship, once he declared his independence. _Why in the hell did he want independence? I gave him food, shelter, and hospitality, what more did he want? And that shit about 'Taxation without Representation' was all a bunch of bologna! I had to tax them. There was a war debt and it needed to be paid. Was I that bad of a parent for him to leave me? Neither of us has apologized. I still need to say that I am sorry, dammit! He even eats my food, and, even __I__ know that its taste is anything but delightful. __Wait, __I said that I loved him out loud! Oh shit, that means… _

England warily turned toward the other nations in order to confirm his suspicions. They were all bug-eyed, even Germany. _Dammit! Luckily, n_ot one nation dared to comment about what England had just said. They knew this wasn't the moment to rub it in, and the hell that would arise if they said anything, was another very good motive to stay silent. No one wanted a scandal. Not now.

As they waited an awkward tension hung heavily throughout the room. The feeling was unbearable. Thankfully, it was dispersed by the arrival of a doctor coming out from the surgery room. They couldn't help but notice the blood which stained his shirt.

England just wanted to throw-up there and then. He had to resist, at least until the doctor finished speaking. He swallowed his saliva and tried to settle his stomach. The doctor then spoke up, "I am looking for the friends and family of…" The doctor then looked at the clipboard in his hands and said, "Alfred F. Jones." China perked up upon hearing America's human name. Instinctively, he looked to see if England would be able to handle talking to the doctor without having a mental breakdown. By the look of nausea upon England's face, China could tell that he was not prepared to talk to the doctor. So Yao took it upon himself to talk to the doctor. "Ah, yes, aru, we are the friends of Alfred F. Jones." The doctor then looked at China as if he was checking him out for some odd reason, and spoke in a very sugary voice that China hated, "Good, I am Dr. Cavasos. And, do not worry, Miss, everything is going to be okay." The Chinese man could feel his eyebrow twitch _Oh… so that's why. _"Yes, that is very good news, aru. We have all been worrying about him." Dr. Cavasos seemed to take this as an invitation to flirt "May I ask, Madam, what connection do you have with my patient before I give you any further information?" It seems that payback time was well due "Well, aru, I am Mr. Yao Wang, a very good friend of his, aru." A few nations were giggling at the fact of Yao's female features were just _too_ feminine.

China just gave them an evil glare. They quickly shut-up, not wanting to anger the elder nation any further. The doctor looked away in embarrassment when he had just called a 'he' a 'she' and actually checked him out as well! Not want to embarrass himself any farther, he continued what he was going to say in the first place, "Right… Well, Mr. Jones is in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit), currently he has fallen into a comma, but with appropriate treatment he shall hopefully recover soon. The cause of this was a mild heart attack and diaphragm failure. After the emergency surgery, his vitals have stabilized so he should be waking up in the next few days if everything goes according to plan. But, at the moment, no one can visit him until the morning. You and your friends can either stay the night and visit him in the morning, or can leave now and visit him in the afternoon. Though, you must know that, our hospital doors do not open to the public tomorrow until eleven thirty in the morning." China gave him a small bow in appreciation "Yes, thank you, aru." The doctor then turned and left, the poor man could swear that he could feel a murderous gaze following him until he left through the double-doors.

Officially, Yao hated that doctor! He would make sure to banish him from his country, hopefully… As for England, he had heard the entire conversation as the other nations did, and decided to stay in the hospital, with the hopes of being there for Alfred in case anything happened. He hadn't noticed how exhausted he was until he crashed on a sofa that was in the waiting room, claiming it as his bed for the night. He then mumbled quietly to himself, "Thank god, he's okay…_he's okay…" _Unable of resisting the temptation of Morpheus, England drifted into sleep, one he desperately need after a long and agonizing day like this one had been.

* * *

Um…_Review_….**Vote**? –cries- Read Author's Note?


	8. Liars Never Prosper

_I am back from the dead! I am having a problem with the Beta-ing system so this chapter is not beta-ed and i hope i didn't fail! oh and i know i am a poll making freak, but i made a new poll... And it concerns the next chapter because i have some rated M material i wrote but that means changing the rating to M so, do you want me to put Adult Material in this story or not? Please VOTE and also thank you for voting in my last poll, you guys just determind if Germany is going to die or not... And i am going to be posting regular updates every one or two weeks! So enjoy the story!_

* * *

2:00 AM

Murmurs, whispers, and snores were heard throughout the waiting room. Mostly every nation was asleep, expect for a selected few. Canada could not sleep, knowing too well that once America wakes up, he will truly be broken. And, Romano, poor poor Romano was laying on a sofa next to the aquarium, said all the prayers he could while clutching his rosary, and every once in a while hear the quiet whisper of,

"_Dio mio, perché_?" (My God, why?).

No one noticed that one particular nation was not there in the waiting room. And, that, this one particular nation was in the ghostly hallway, alone with his thoughts.

"_Mein Gott_ (My God)!"

My frustration took control of me, as it made me punch the wall with anger. It hurt, oh so terribly bad, yet somehow I just don't care anymore. Maybe, it is because I am liar. A liar that says that they will be there, and follow them even to the pits of hell. Why would I even promise such a thing? Well, if you were in the predicament that I was in, you too would have said the same thing. But the real question is; did I really mean what I said prier of last week?

**Last Week**

"A couple of more papers and then I'm done, just a couple more!"

Germany sighed. No matter how much paperwork he did, no matter how much time he dedicated to that blasted paperwork, there always seems to be more, every, single second! Man, his paperwork is like those fucking bunnies with their "multiply skills", for Peit's sake! Germany sighed once again, and continued to scavenge into the pile of paperwork. Once he found a paper, he began to read and continue with his work. And, not even five seconds passed, when he was rudely interrupted with his office door swinging open, almost coming off the hinges.

"Germany! Germany! Aww…your still doing paperwork? You know if you keep that up, you'll get wrinkles because of all that stresssssss! I made you PASTA, so put your work down and eat, Germany~ Ve~ Please~?"

Germany knew this was bound to happen sooner than later.

"Italy let me finish my paperwork. I'll go and eat with you once I'm done."

"But…but I already ate! And you haven't eaten yet! So please Germany, eat your dinner now~"

Germany now sighed for the third time today. There was no possible way to say "No" to Italy. So, Germany took the plate of pasta, from the grinning Italian. Then he noticed something,

"Italy where's the fork?"

"Ve~? Oh, I didn't give it to you?"

"_Nein_"

"Um..Germany?

"What?"

The fork is in the pasta…"

"Oh…"

Germany not wanting to make a bigger fool out of himself, took the fork out of the pasta and started eating with a stern look on his face. He chewed and swallowed as Italy watched his every move with his usual goofy grin.

"This is…Why do I feel so...so dizzy?"

Germany slowly felt his eyelids falling, and every time he blinked his eyes seemed to be harder to open. The room also felt as if it were spinning out of control, and looked a little hazy like a mirage. Soon Germany couldn't see, and started to drift into sleep. But, before he knocked out, the last thing he heard that sounded as if it were** too** sweet sounding was,

"**Goodnight, Germany~**"

Germany layed on his desk knocked out, as Italy walked towards him, and whispered in his ear,

"_E lasciare che il gioco comincia_"

* * *

Um.. vote in poll to determine if this story goes to M rating or not? and please Review because that is what makes us authors write...OH and can anyone can find out what Italy said in the last sentence? I will give you a hint that he is speaking Italian. (I think that was a no-brainer XD)


	9. A New Ally

Hello! I am super sorry! -bows for forgivness- I decided to leave this story T and not to add any rated M action. Oh I hope you like this chapter! Please review even though I am a failure as an author! My writer's block is over! So please review and this chapter is un-betaed!

Oh! and thank you to those people who still or are reading my story! -throws glows sticks to everyone-

* * *

There, in a lone room, sat, bound to a chair, our hostage; Ludwig. Gagged, he was, so only mummers came through the cloth that bounded his voice. His eyes could barley see into the pitch darkness of the eerie room.

Where was he? How did he get here? Who took him here?

The pasta. The drug. His friend.

It all came back to him.

That is how he got here. Feliciano, his, dare he say it, best friend, had drugged him and bounded him to the very chair he sat on. He still doesn't know where he is.

Had he done something wrong?

Had…had he said something wrong when he didn't want to eat his friend's pasta? Was all this cause he did not want to spend time with the overly hyper Italian?

He tried to move his hands, but he could not and just ended up burning his wrists instead with the rope.

Ludwig could not think straight because of the sleeping drug that was supposed to still be in effect.

His head hurt so much he couldn't even think straight.

He heard the opening of the door to his left, but he could only see a blacken silhouette in the distance from him and to the door.

The door then closed, and he could not see the figure anymore.

He heard the figure move over to his right and touch his arm, then his neck; the figure's hand did not move any further.

The figure closed his hand around his throat.

Ludwig panicked.

He moved his face left to right to avoid being chocked by his capture. The figure took a deep breath, and he took off the gag that bounded Ludwig's voice.

"Vhat…ugg…do you…vant vith….me?" Ludwig spoke with gasps in-between his words as though he was breathless.

"I'm sorry," said a low and tearful voice, and then continued,

"I just want to know."

"Know…vhat?"

"Why…why do you put up with me? I know I annoy you, agitate you, and hurt you. Why are you still my friend? Right now, you may not even know that I might be planning to kill you, so why Ludwig? Why do you put up with my foolishness?" Feliciano started to weep.

"Feli…I just don't know vha…"

"NO! You are SUPPOSE to be the ONE to know! You are supposed to be the one who KILLS me! You just don't understand! I need a friend, not someone who just sees me as some type of DOG to be taken care of! I hate it how you say that you'll come back before every fight! Because, maybe one day you won't and you'll leave me all alone just like Holy Roma…"

Italy gasped at what he was about to say, as if it were taboo on the highest account. This only led for him to cry even more.

Germany could not see the tears and the emotion on Feliciano's face, but he could hear it, FEEL IT.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry I acted the vay I did…it's just…I don't know how to act around people who are just so kind to me. I never had anyone like you in my life. Feli,… you are the one and only person who has changed me the most, and the person I hold dear. Feli, to me, you are my family, and I vill ALWAYS be there for you! No matter vhat!

"No…no matter what?" Feliciano sniffled.

"No matter vhat. Through thick and thin, through rain and snow, and I know this sounds cheesy, vut I will always have your back, because; what are best friends for?"

-End flash back-

* * *

Germany looked up at the ceiling, and murmured,

"No matter what."

* * *

A minute later, the hallway was empty, and Germany was gone.

* * *

And there you go! How did you like that?!?!?! Now who do you think gained a new ally?

Kenpachi-sama out!


End file.
